The Amnesiac, the Lunatic, and the Chair
by Houndnwolf
Summary: She looked up into my eyes that looked dark blue now that they were in the light. Her face looked deadly grave and the words that left her mouth will haunt me for many nights to come:"Let's kill Alexander."
1. The Girl with the Chair

_**Kei-chan speaking~! This is an important announcement!**_

_**I do not own Gregory D. Chair. He, to an extent, belongs to PewDiePie. I do however own Woozi~!  
**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

I awoke to find myself on the cold, stone floor. There seemed to be a hole in the ceiling that let some of the rain in. My head was throbbing something fierce and even though the rain was soothing, I would rather not get soaked by it. I tried to stand but my headache seemed to intensify at the movement and I was forced to fall back to the floor. Twice more I struggled to my feet before I was able to stand. I shivered and took a look at my surroundings. All there was to see were stone walls and a dirt little window. I saw two paths and found one blocked by rocks.

I noticed that there was a trail of pink liquid on the floor. Seeing no better place to travel, I took a quick note in the journal in my satchel. _I should follow it. _I then proceeded to follow said trail.

I headed down the other path to a long and dark hallway.

Daniel left the blocked path and entered the small room. There was a lone table with a single candle sitting on top of the desk with two drapes against the wall. At least the decorating is nice…I opened the door and collected a cylinder that held tinder. A tinderbox, I believe it is called.

I turned right and keep my eyes on the trail all the way down the hall. After a few steps, my vision was failing, as well as my legs. I became short of breath once in the small hallway and soon it seemed that the walls were closing in on me even though they looked very stationary I inch slowly forward but the longer I stayed in the darkness, the more I felt anxious. It was like a pressure in my head, like someone watching me, and I began to sway in place and I dropped to the ground in confusion. I was forced to crawl the rest of the way back into a better lit area. The pressure receded slowly but I could tell it was much better in the light. I then came upon a long corridor that was very well lit.

I thought I had regained my composure, until a door was suddenly blown open. It made me jump before I thought about what could have caused it. There are no windows down this hall as far as I have noticed…_it was an unnatural wind._

I peered into the room and saw only more drapes, another table, some candles, chairs, and a fireplace. Cautiously, I entered the room. Nothing of importance was in this room but a tinderbox. Not wanting to arouse the unnatural wind, I slipped quickly out of the room. Back into the hall, my vision began acting strange once more. I would be annoyed if it didn't worry me so.

Pushing through the feeling, my eyes landed on a case with a glass cover protecting a piece of paper. I thought it best to leave it as I was much to disoriented to break the glass it was under, much less read it. I soon reach a door that revealed large staircase and I would have climbed them had something not caught my eye. Just out of my sight, I say a minute movement.

"Please be alright…" said a small voice. I turned my head to see where the voice had come from and almost choked seeing the little girl hugging a chair in the corner.

"Hello," she said almost in a whisper. I tried to move my feet and after a shaky step, I made my way over to the little girl. She looked terrible; her hair was black and sticking out in every direction. Her face was dirty and smudged with blood and dirt. Even the dress she wore was torn and blood-stained. She looked sad and didn't take her eyes off me. It was a bit unsettling.

"Hello," I finally managed to say. "Are you alright? What is a young lady like you doing here?" Judging by her looks, wherever she came from, it was a struggle to get to this point. She noticeably twitched and I felt compelled to kneel down beside her. I resisted, of course. "Matter of fact, what is this place?"

She looked shocked for a moment and hugged the chair closer to her. "How could you forget this place?" She asked accusingly. "This is the most infamous, secret castle in Prussia." "Gloomy, isn't it?" she small girl commented, guessing my thoughts. "It is an old castle so there shouldn't be much more to expect." She set the chair that she had cradled in her arms down next to her. She turned to the chair next to her and added, "Right, Mr. Chair?"

Did this child really just address an inanimate object? Talking to a chair seemed like a lost cause as they cannot talk back but I didn't tell her my thoughts. I watched the girl twitched and put the chair down and stared back at me. Her eyes seemed to be pitch-black but it might have just been the darkness.

"Comfort comes in many forms, Daniel," She whispered. I recoiled from this odd girl. She knew my name when I have never meet this person in all my life. I also felt a bit guilty for my thoughts seemed to have brought on her change of demeanor.

She twitched again and stood up. Despite her appearance, she managed to smile and took my big hand into her own petite hands. "Daniel, do you remember anything more than your name?" Strange question. But now that she mentioned it, I had no memory of anything.

All I remember is darkness; darkness and my name: Daniel.

"No," I said to her and she sighed. She looked disappointed. "Do you remember anything of importance?"

Her eyes zoned out for a moment as if she were thinking hard. Then she twitched as her eyes refocused. I wonder what makes her flinch so. "I remember only what you find important. Right now that isn't much." That statement managed to be more frightening than the feeling I got in the darkness.

If I had no memories, how will I function? I can't just roam around her without a memory. The girl began shuffling from one foot to the other but her eyes stayed downcast.

I wish she would not look so sad. Then again, this place is absolutely depressing. I tried to change the subject: "I don't believe I got your name, Miss."

She stepped back from me. She then did a make-shift curtsy. "My name is Woozi," She said politely, "And welcome to Castle Brennenburg."

"Nice to meet you, Miss Woozi," I returned. She nodded and turned to pick up the chair, Mr. Chair, and held it to her chest like a dear friend. "You really love that chair?"

"He's my only friend," She replayed simply. She then stood up and began ascending the stairs. Curious, I followed after her. This moment was the moment that Woozi unofficially joined my adventure. I was glad for the company.

She soon dropped into step beside me. I don't know how I knew but I could tell she liked this place less than I did. We soon came to another dark hallway and I began to walk briskly, trying to get through it without it affecting me and succeeded only mildly. Woozi had to half jog to keep up with me and on the other end of the hallway.

"Sorry," I apologized for almost leaving her behind. She simply shook her head.

"Nyctophobia," She whispered, moving closer to me. "You have Nyctophobia." I continued to walk to try to hide my confusion. "You are afraid of the dark. Just like me…" That explained why I nearly fainted in the dark. So we both have this condition…at least I am not alone.

We followed the trail but stopped at a closed door. Upon opening it, I found a well lit room with a large portrait on the opposite wall. We took two steps into the room before the unnatural wind blew out all the candles, darkening the room considerably. Woozi left quickly pulling me by the arm and shut the door behind us._ I guess the wind doesn't want us to go there._ I stayed strictly on the trail afterwards and Woozi stuck close by my side.

* * *

As we walked, I couldn't help but overhear her having small conversations with the chair that she cradled. _If she would stop talking to chairs and twitching so much, I think she would be a bit more at ease._ I was about to questioned her once more on her decision of bringing Mr. Chair, but was stooped short as a whirlwind wiped up around us. We crouched to the ground as paper, and dust flew up around us. Once it settled, I found my arms protectively wrapped around Woozi as she trembling.

"Let's see Mr. Chair do that," I said smiling gently. I meant for the comment to ease her but it made her clutch the chair closer to her chest. I got up and helped her to her feet as well until she pointed at something on the ground. The grin on her face was what made me look and smile with her.

On the stone floor, lay a lantern. I picked it up and check its oil level. Full and ready for use! I placed it in my bag and crept into a much darker room, forcing me to pull out the lantern and light it. This was much better than wandering in the darkness. The light from the lantern even brought a smile to Woozi's face. We proceeded into another room only to find that the trail ended at a desk with a lit candle and a note. Woozi sat Mr. Chair down in a corner and used him-IT! Used it like an actual chair for once. I collected some nearby lantern oil and read a note that was left.

_19th of August, 1839._

_I wish I could ask you how much you remember. I don't know if there will be anything left after I consume this drink. Don't be afraid Daniel. I can't tell you why, but know this...I choose to forget. Try to find comfort and strength in that fact. There is a purpose, you are my final effort to put things right. God willing, the name Alexander of Brennenburg still invokes bitter anger in you. If not, this will sound horrible. Go to the Inner Sanctum, find Alexander and kill him. His body is old and weak, and yours, young and strong. He will be no match for you. One last thing. A Shadow is following you. It's a living nightmare, breaking down reality. I have tried everything, and there is no way to fight back. You need to escape it as long as you can. '__**Redeem us both Daniel. Descend into the darkness where Alexander waits and murder him.**_

_Your former self,_

_Daniel._

My hands shook as I finished reading. _This is…I…I have to murder a man…I don't even… _I think Woozi could feel my discomfort because she came over and gave me a hug. I patted her head but it didn't ease either of our distress.

She looked up into my eyes that looked dark blue now that they were in the light. Her face looked deadly grave and the words that left her mouth will haunt me for many nights to come:

"Let's kill Alexander."

I stood frozen as she ran over to Mr. Chair only to find out that an actual person was waiting for her in that corner. I nearly tripped over the desk at seeing a young man who seemed to be in his early twenties at the most. He had on a green sweater-vest over a white, long sleeved shirt under it and a pair of brownish green slacks. He was sporting a pair of wire glasses and a green hat of some sort.

After my initial shock I realized that this man had pulled a lever and a bookshelf opened to reveal a hidden passage. The young man and Woozi were about to walk through but Woozi stopped when she notice me standing still in confusion.

"Are you coming, Boss Daniel?" She questioned. Now where did she get that from? Am I her boss? One question at a time Daniel…

"Who was that, Woozi?" I half whisper. She gave me a hard look and then twitched.

"That was Gregory D. Chair but I just call him Mr. Chair."


	2. There is Something Wrong Here

_**I feel awkward using first person so I will try out third person perspective for a while~!**_

_**Kei-chan doesn't own Mr. Chair or Daniel or Amnesia. Woozi is however, mine forever~!**_

* * *

Daniel was puzzled as he followed Woozi and Mr. Chair. How is that even possible? Was she really having conversations with Mr. Chair? Could it be that his mind is actually playing tricks on him? Then that begs the question; is Woozi real or a product of his confused mind?

Woozi was getting frustrated with Daniel but kept quiet. He'll figure it out. He is smart enough for that much.

The trio soon entered what seemed to be a main hall of the castle. There seemed to be two doors on ground level and an area further beyond. Before they could go far, Daniel was blinded by a flash and his vision distorted. That's when he heard the voices.

_"Alexander is it…inside the castle?"_

_Is that….my voice?_

_"In a matter of speaking. Come, bring the lamp. You've been to the refinery, have you not?"_

_Then that must be…Alexander's voice._

Woozi stopped to look on Daniel but he was unable to explain as his past self spoke again.

_"I don't believe I have. Is it connected to the…what did you call it?"_

_"The inner sanctum, my most precious chamber, Daniel. And it lies well beyond the refinery. In fact, it lies beneath the very stone of Brennenburg."_

The light flashed once more as Daniel's vision corrected itself. Woozi was looking at Daniel as if reading his thoughts.

"Alexander has a very strong and wise voice. He sounds like the type of man to respect and listen to…" she chimed.

"How do you do that?" How does she know before I tell her?

"I know what you know and see what you remember," She replied. After some thought, Daniel just labeled it as more proof that Woozi was just a figment of his imagination. Mr. Chair got confused and turned back into a chair. Daniel hesitated but continued through the closest door to him.

They continued in silence until Daniel began to hear footsteps just a floor above them. Woozi paused and looked briefly for the source before moving closer to Daniel.

"Probably nothing…" She twitched and began looking all around her. Daniel put a protective arm around her. Woozi flinched away from the touch. "I'll be okay, Boss Daniel."

The door opened to show yet another hall, but this one was blocked by what appeared to be a wall of flesh. Daniel paused a moment before going to inspect it Woozi hide behind Mr. Chair before he became a chair once more.

Daniel wrote a brief note of his observations: **Some sort of organic tissue blocks the path to the refinery. Can it be dissolved?**

"Move, Boss Daniel!" _Was that Woozi's voice?_

Daniel was so shocked that he actually moved out of the way as a chair sailed by his head and bounced harmlessly off the wall of tissue. Looking back, Woozi stood with a thoughtful look on her face. Mr. Chair got up and looked hurt, emotionally.

"Why would you do that? What did you honestly think you would accomplish by throwing me at that goop?" He ranted weakly.

"It's stronger than I thought," Woozi, ignoring his complaints, picked him up and held him bridal style and looked to Daniel. Daniel took it as his queue to move and attempted to go up the stairs but was stopped by the cry of a woman.

"No! Get away from me!"

Daniel looked all around him but didn't see the woman and he went back down with Woozi. Daniel took a deep breath and Woozi looked into the archway to find two different directions to go. She set Mr. Chair down, who took a few steps away from her, and pointed to the right. Daniel walked to where she was pointing and decided to go that direction. As long as it was away from that…phantom, Daniel was happy.

"If we are to dissolve that fleshy stuff, we'll find what we need in laboratory," Woozi chimed with a smile. That made since but what concerned Daniel was that she seemed to know this castle better than him when clearly they both had the same kind of memory. Do I remember this area somewhere in the back of my mind? To have selective amnesia…would wreak havoc on his mind throughout this terrible place.

The room was near pitch black and Daniel lit his lantern immediately, not wanting to feel the effects of the darkness. Woozi stepped closer to his left and Mr. Chair pushed closer to his right, trying to stay within the light of his lantern. Light shimmered in from a small window but had no major effect on the room. A bird was chirping not to far from it.

"I wonder if the bird knows how lucky it is…" Daniel rose in eyebrow at Woozi. Mr. Chair however nodded in agreement.

"It should be grateful to not be trapped in the depressing castle," He mused. "It probably doesn't even know this place is no place for birds…"

"I wish I was that bird…"Daniel said. The other two nodded in agreement, envying the birds freedom and ignorance. Daniel continued further into the Laboratory.

There was a great shaking of the ground around Daniel and what sounded like the house moaning. Woozi took cover under Mr. Chair who had gone into chair-mode. Soon the motions stopped and the trio took tentative steps.

Daniel collected a stray jar of oil and looked up to see a massive amount of smoke emitting from an entryway blocked off with boulders. The castle quaked once more and Daniel fell into a panic. Woozi was no longer in site and that scared him the most. The fog finally settled and the shaking stopped. Daniel got to his feet immediately. Woozi and Mr. Chair were nowhere to be seen.

Another bright light appeared in Daniel's eye as soon as he got to his feet; another flashback of his hidden past.

Alexander seemed to be muttering to himself and fiddling with bottles.

"There should be more cuprite."

More rustling.

"And one part aqua fortis."

There was a bubbling sound before the flashback ended and Daniel's vision became normal. He took the opportunity to call for his friends.

"Woozi? Mr. Chair? Where are you two?" He called, having to bring out his lantern again. He got no reply. _Oh no._ "Woozi!"

He was on the verge of panic again and thought he would read a nearby note to calm himself a bit.

**Chemical Relocation**

**The lack of a chimney to properly vent the fumes from my most recent experiments has taken its toll on many of my less stable ingredients in storage. Some seem unaffected, but many are stained by the fumes and will be difficult to salvage. I shall do what I can and move them to the wine cellar.**

_I can't go to the wine cellar and leave those two by themselves…_Daniel thought as he walked on calling to his friend before a noise greeted his ears Rough breathing not too far away. Daniel took his lantern to a corner of the room to find Woozi twitching and muttering to herself.

There was a loud sound in Daniel's ears, like that of roaring, and, he looked down to see water, and then empty splashes. Woozi began twitching more violently.

Daniel watched in fear and confusion as the water soon settled. Though now he heard footsteps above his head again which was not going good for his sanity. He shook horribly and collected one more jar of oil from across the room to try and keep busy before asking the question.

"What in god's name is that?"

"I call him Icarus…" Woozi replied as she got to her feet.

He took Woozi by the hand and walked her back to the desk with the lit candle. Looking in the drawers he found and took a chemistry pot and a tinderbox in the top drawer. Daniel moved aside a chair to open the side compartment of the desk, only to hear Woozi yelp.

"Don't throw Mr. Chair!" She scolded but with her paranoid twitching, it was hard to take the little girl seriously. As Woozi picked up the chair, Daniel discovered a large cylinder with a light blue jewel of some sort on top.

Daniel reached for it only to be blinded by another bright light when he touched it, but this time it didn't fade to blur his vision.

Then a voice spoke but it sounded like an older version of Woozi but it also sounded like Alexander was speaking, as if they were both reading the same passage.

"**One day I will return. If it wasn't for the thought of you, my love, I wouldn't be able to go on. When I find myself doing terrible things, I take comfort in you.**"

**As long as I am able to think of you and long for a life together, I know I'm better than the others. I weep for them; they lust for power without restraint, where I only crave fair judgment and a safe return.**"

Daniel did not understand and settled for reading something that he himself could see and he picked up the note sitting on the table.

**Early Alchemy Experiment**

**This is my third attempt to produce artificial vitae. The former compounds lacked the potency I need, but I sense I'm close. Calamine and Orpiment are a given and the Cuprite binds them well. This time I will attempt Aqua Regia instead of Aqua Fortis in hope it will produce a more even solution.**

**The experiment was unsuccessful. The solution is highly acid and proves impractical to put to any use except as a detergent. Organic tissue reacts especially violently to the solution and should be handled with the greatest care. I might be able to use the recipe, but I'm losing hope that I will find an alchemic solution to my predicament.**

Daniel tucked away the note and turned to see Woozi holding Mr. Chair, in chair mode, to her chest like he were a teddy bear. Time to go before something else strange happened.

"Come," Daniel commended as he hurried up the stairs and He put out his lantern to conserve oil. He opened the door to travel the other direction now.

**The other children cheered him on. His name voiced in a steadily rising pace, urging him to do it. "Am I really doing this?" the young boy thought and struck his victim with a rock.**

Again Woozi seemed to have read something that he could not see and it was starting to worry him greatly. Woozi's strange behavior aside, Daniel looked up at a sign above the stairs to the other door. It was clearly in German and seemed to translate to Wine Cellar. There goes that selective amnesia again.

Daniel hurried down the stairs and tried to open the door. I would not budge; it was locked.

Daniel rushed back upstairs to greet Woozi but another unnatural wind blew towards Daniel, seeming to wrap him in a cloud of dust. He escaped the now dying wind upstairs, where he had tried to go earlier before he got…distracted by the phantom woman's scream.

The door to his left was boarded up, so Daniel hurried to his right with Woozi right at his heels, finding another blocked hallway.

_This is becoming a bit frustrating _Daniel thought as he continued running straight and through an archway. There was a door ahead and a dead end path down to his right. Daniel entered the new room with a great creak from the door and more of Woozi's creepy reading.

**He fell to the kitchen floor. Tears were beginning to well in his eyes as he received the first kick in his stomach. Hazel remained hidden, in fear she too would be punished.**

_Hazel…that sounds so…familiar…_

"Eyes forward, Boss," Woozi stated in a quiet voice. She is just not the commanding type.

They came to a room that was lit and seemed more elegant than the rest of this dark, dank, depressing castle, but in the middle of the floor was a door, broken from its hinges. It appeared to be from the door to the right. Daniel walked forward to the door and heard what sounded like a beast, breathing, and whimpering. He noticed that Woozi was talking to Mr. Chair and caught a bit of what they were saying.

"It's still in one piece…" Woozi whispered to Mr. Chair, who was looking nervously at the door. "If who you think did this, the door would be in pieces…"

"Who do you think did this?" I asked casually. Woozi yelped and looked at her feet. Mr. Chair just looked uncomfortable and shook his head at Daniel.

The beast sounds continued and Daniel collected a part of his diary, praying it would hold answers.

**16th of May 1839**

**The unflinching African sun has continued to plague our expedition, making it impossible to dig until dusk. How Professor Herbert managed to find the location in these vast plains of nothingness remains a mystery to me. When I asked him about the tomb again, he told me about the legend of Tin Hinan, "the mother of us all". An interesting story, in its own right, but I can't help feeling there's more. Later that evening, we uncovered a passage beneath the dunes leading to a sand-covered stone structure. The professor was confident it was the tomb we sought and ordered the others to clear the way- late into the dark cold night.**

**Tomorrow, I shall lead the men into the ancient structure, hoping to reach the burial chamber. No matter what the professor is keeping from me, the dig should yield something interesting to take back to London and the British Museum.**

Daniel left the room to enter the adjacent one. Woozi and Mr. Chair unease at the noises and fallen door was scaring the poor brit so he glanced at an open door to the side of his before lighting more candles.

Adrenaline was in his veins and Daniel grabbed the knocked over chair and threw it behind himself to reach the drawers faster in case whatever was making the monster sounds was close by. The chair happened to hit the door though, closing it, startling Daniel and the others. Daniel returned to the drawers with a bit more caution. He found more tinder. He reopened the last door to leave.

Daniel entered the door just ahead and heard a swarm of unclear words and voices; they seemed to be Alexander. Daniel's sanity was taking a pounding by this point. Woozi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to a desk to sit while she handed him a note. When she found it was unclear but it would take his mind of his fear. He decided to read aloud this time.

**17th of May**

**1839**

**My hands tremble as I write. I feel a need to document my tribulation for I fear that my memory will fail me if I linger.**

**Today I took some men and ventured into the dark ancient passage we uncovered. Our torches burned faintly in the murky air as we slowly made our way underground. The men were superstitious and fearful. They argued loudly and I felt their language getting to me. I mustered my strength and yelled at them to continue down the slopes and broken steps.**

**The crudely carved passage confused me. It looked much older than the 4th century structure we had expected. The twisting path emerged into a great ante-chamber. The walls were lined with statues unlike any I'd ever seen. Despite their unearthly quality I felt a strange familiarity toward them, which haunts me still. At the far end of the chamber, a great slab of stone sealed off whatever lay ahead. I gave the order to raise it, as I pushed through the narrow space, the heavy stone suddenly dropped, sealing me inside.**

**I was trapped.**

"Well…the men I was traveling with must have been some pretty weak wankers…" I commented dryly. Woozi giggled and Mr. Chair just looked of the hallway. "I think we have earned a small break. What about you two?"

They both nodded eagerly and so it was decided; they would rest until they were ready to go (or until Daniel's sanity was completely restored).


End file.
